A New Doctor's Hope
by Alice Grant
Summary: Daleks have joined the Dark Side. Amy Pond is force sensitive and Luke has a crush on her. The Doctor vs. Darth Vader!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Daleks never made mistakes, but just this once they happened upon an accidental blunder. Most times a situation of this nature resulted in the Doctor's intervention. He was nowhere to be found. Due to a series of miss-calculations, the dalek ships entered a worm hole. Many days later they found themselves in a completely different galaxy, far, far away from the ones they knew.

Dozens of very large, rectangular ships, called star destroyers surrounded them. Men in white battle armor, storm troopers, outnumbered them ten to one. A plan was devised to join this grand army. Without such an alliance, they were sure to be incinerated by the Galactic Empire. Supreme dalek was summoned by Emperor Palpatine himself, and together they signed a contract they would benefit both.

"He will be here soon, will he not?" Asked his second in command, red dalek.

"Yes, he _will_ come." Was his answer.

Supreme dalek rolled over to the nearest view port of the largest of his ships. There was a spherical ship looming closer. There, over five thousand daleks occupied their allies greatest instrument of destruction. Another two thousand were being transported and would soon arrive.

"We must prepare, our landing in near. Tonight, we shall meet our _new_ master."

"Supreme dalak, are you not our Master?"

"Yes, but we must be cautious. Our armies have not yet assembled. The Empire must believe that we are at their disposal."

The ship slowed down as it reached the other, far larger ships docking bay.


	2. Chapter 1

The Doctor was sure that the TARDIS had finally reached an understanding with him. So far it had taken him to Spaceship UK, New, New York, and a handful of other places he hadn't intended on visiting. Each trip had been productive, solving a married of problems and even saving a few lives. All in all, he shouldn't be complaining.

He wasn't going to argue with the fact that his sexy, time-traveling, Police Call Box, had taken him to the places he was needed. Today they were going to make a trip to Leadworth. This was where Amy, his new companion lived. The TARDIS however, was beginning to fill with smoke. Red lights were blinking in an angry, fast paced rate, and alarms made the whole thing sound like it was going to explode. Not a tolerable situation for stroke victims.

"Doctor, precisely how much trouble are we in?"

Amelia Pond, Scottish born with extraordinarily sharp red hair, was finally beginning to show signs of worry. Her brown eyes were staring at him like she too believed the TARDIS was about to do something unpleasant at any moment.

"Amy, if we were actually in trouble, don't you think I'd tell you?"

"No," she came up the stairs to see what he was fiddling with. She pointed at the console. "Isn't that supposed to be attached there?"

"Of course, but it isn't, and someone has to do something about it. Would you like to give it a go?"

"Carry on then, see if you can't hurry it up though, I've kind of been looking forward to seeing Rory. It's been months, and you keep _saying_ that we're going home, but we keep ending up elsewhere."

Rory Williams was Amy's boyfriend, possibly even her fiancé. At least that's what the Doctor thought from what she told him. He'd met the boy once, the small nurse didn't have much going for him, he was a bit mousy. Not talented or intelligent. The Doctor didn't know what Amy saw in him.

"DOCTOR!"

"I don't know!" He responded through the din of the alarms that seemed to continue getting louder. "I don't have a choice…let me try…this."

Closing his eyes to block out his inevitable doom, he pushed the super-secret, absolute last resort, fail-safe landing button.

The room went completely dark. The alarms ceased, he couldn't even hear himself breathing. Wait a moment, he was holding his breath. He slowly exhaled and opened his eyes. Amy was nowhere to be found. He called out her name and she came stumbling over to him, taking a firm grip of his left hand. He squeezed it tightly, not waning her to grow more alarmed than she already was.

"Come now, the TARDIS just needs to rest a spell."

With more years in his past than he'd like to remember, his keen knowledge of the TARDIS, he was very familiar with, yet did not claim to know every part of it. He carefully led her over to the doors. Hoping that they weren't stuck dead in space, he quickly flew open the double doors as if ripping off a band aid and walked confidently into the bright room. A surprised, yet firm male voice met his ears.

"Put your hands in the air and turn around slowly."

Luke Skywalker thought he'd been through enough for one day. Twenty-four standard hours ago he was complaining to his Uncle Owen, upset that he'd have to help out with yet another season of harvesting on the moisture farm. The two droids that had rolled into his life, C-3PO and R2-D2 were still with him even though he was light-years away from home. His Uncle Owen and Aunt Buru were dead; killed by storm troopers.

He met Ben Kenobi, the old man promised to teach him the ways of the force. They saw a message on the R2 unit from the princess of Alderaan, in it she asked for his help. On their way they were captured by a tractor beam that took them into a spaceship as large as a moon.

Ben had just left to go deactivate the tractor beam and had told Luke to stay behind. Han Solo, captain of the Millennium Falcon along with his first mate, Chewbacca waited for his return in a control room. Chewie was a wookiee, massive in size and mass. He'd met them only hours earlier in a Mos Eisly space port.

As things were getting awkward and boring again, R2-D2 tweedled something that the shiny golden translator droid C-3PO interpreted for them.

"I don't quite understand what the rust bucket is telling us. He keeps saying 'I found her. I found her. She's here.'"

"Who?" Questioned Han Solo, frowning at the droid. "Why is he even looking?"

The small astromech droid turned its domed head towards Luke and whistled loudly.

"R2-D2 says that Princess Leia is aboard, sir. Perhaps this is the same as Senator Organa, the one who was in the message R2 stumbled upon."

The beautiful, young female human from yesterday's mysterious hologram. She had asked a General Kenobi to help her. The same Kenobi that had just gone to de-activate the tractor beam.

"What's the princess doing here?" Luke asked.

"Who cares?" Han retorted, leaning back in the command chair and folding his arms behind his head.

"R2, can you tell us where she is?"

3PO listened as R2 beeped and whistled some more.

"The princess is on level five, detention block AA-23. According to the data on the computer, she is scheduled to be executed."

"Oh, no! We can't let that happen!"

"Luke," Han was exasperated. "Do you mind shutting down the droids; I'm trying to take a nap here."

"No, we've got to help her!"

"And why would we do…that?"

Han seemed to lose whatever thought was on his mind, and Luke did too. Both humans stared at a place in the command center that had been empty seconds earlier. A whirring and whopping sound faded in and out, and before them, impossibly, an object materialized out of thin air. It was a giant blue box. Luke studied the strange letters scrolled at the top, but couldn't read them.

"What the Bantha is that?" Luke asked, becoming more startled as he looked over and saw a shocking look on Han's face.

"I don't know, but whatever comes out of there, I'm blasting."

He watched as Han checked his blaster and aimed it at the door. Luke quickly moved behind him, he had no weapons and wasn't keen on testing his storm trooper blaster if he could help it.

The blue box opened and out came two humans. The male was dressed most peculiarly, in a suit and bow tie, with hair that dropped over his face. The girl had red hair, pouty lips and long, attractive legs. Han shouted at them to turn around and keep their hands in the air, they did so, seeming curious about their surroundings.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor and this is Amy," The man made the introductions without fear of the blaster pointed at him. "I don't suppose this is London? Year two-thousand and nine?"

"What's a doctor?" Luke had never heard of such a thing before.

"Well, technically they're healers, distributers of medicine and surgeons. I'm not that kind of doctor. People just call me the Doctor. You can too if you like."

"Oh," Luke said noncommittally.

"I don't care who the hell you are," Shouted Han, blaster aimed at the man's chest. "How did that, that _thing_ get aboard?"

"The TARDIS, you mean? Well, that's a bit of a long story-"

"Doctor!" The girl, Amy, was irritated.

"Long story short, it over-heated. I hope. Other than that, given a few hours, I think she'll be more than ready to take off again. Sorry, did I interrupt something?"

Luke followed his gaze back to the small droid, R2-D2 was emitting a whistle to get their attention.

"Hello, aren't you gorgeous thing?"

The Doctor slowly dropped his hands as he walked over to examine the droid.

"He says there's a princess you need to go save and…yes…what was that?" Luke felt odd watching their interaction. Did this man understand what the droid was saying? "My little friend here says that you're working on a plan to get off this space ship called the Death Star? Now that doesn't sound very pleasant. Exactly where are we and the date?"

Seeing as Han wasn't eager on giving out free information, Luke explained how they had been on their way to Alderaan when they stumbled upon the space station. Now they were trapped until Kenobi took down the deflector shields.

"Then we have more than enough time to save Princess…" He waited as the droid verified the name. C-3PO was standing off to the side, unneeded as the Doctor didn't need a translator. "Leia. Yes, Let's go then."

"Hold on, we're not going to the detention level. If the old fossil doesn't get us out of here, we're bound to end up there. Let's not help the Empire by walking into a trap."

"It's not a trap if they're not expecting you." Interjected the Doctor. "Sounds like this princess Leia holds a lot of value, I'd like to find out why."

"No way. You agree with me, right Chewie?"

The large wookiee gave a positive grunt that made Han scowl.

"Alright then, that's four votes for and one against. Now all we need is a plan."

Expecting a situation far worse than the one they'd stepped into, the Doctor was happy that Han Solo wasn't pointing a blaster at him anymore. The two droids were exquisite; he'd never seen anything as beautiful as these two, not even the cybermen were this unique.

Amy tugged at his coat and he turned to look at her annoyed expression.

"Doctor, where exactly are we?" Her voice came in a low, but urgent growl. "I've never seen anything like this Death Star and it certainly doesn't sound like a place we should stick around. We should go."

"My dear Amy, I believe there's a bit more room to learn about this galaxy we've wondered into. After all, it was on my birthday list, I wonder if the TARDIS knew that?"

"_This_ galaxy? You don't mean to say this is different from all the other galaxies we've been too?"

"Yes, Amy, we've been hurtled into a galaxy far, far way. I can't wait to find out what the food tastes like!"

"It's dangerous, isn't it? You're always telling me that we can't interfere with set points in time."

"Yeah, well, I think this time we'll be fine."

Amy looked a tad worried about his sanity. There was no need for this.

"This princess, she sounds important, therefore I think we should help, and then I'd like to know how the TARDIS managed to send us here, and why."

He scratched the back of his head, his brain was too full of questions. A new galaxy, no, it was more likely an old one. How hadn't the TARDIS taken him there before? Well, he'd find out soon enough. In this case, soon meant right now. He spun around, full of excitement and adventure again.

"Sorry, didn't get your names. Again, I'm the Doctor, and this is Amy Pond. This is our TARDIS, time and relative dimension in space. Don't ask, doubt you'd understand."

"Well, um, I'm Luke Skywalker." He stepped forward and took Amy's hand, not breaking eye contact with her. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Captain Han Solo and this is my first mate Chewbacca."

"Great, now who has a plan?" The Doctor looked at each of them and was surprised when the tanned, blond kid spoke up.

"We already have these storm trooper uniforms," he indicated the black and white armor he and Han were wearing. "If we take off the ones of the guys we blasted, you could be in disguise as well."

"Dead man's uniforms?" Amy asked, looking repulsed, the Doctor was proud that she felt that way as he did too.

"It's the fastest way, and it doesn't sound like we have much time. We'll pretend that Chewie is our prisoner and try to check him into the detention level."

"Yeah," Han mumbled, turning to his friend to settle hi down. "I guess you could've come up with something worse."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was a good thing that Luke wasn't completely in charge of this crazy mission to rescue the princess. The Death Star was so large, and he'd never even been on a space ship before, he'd never traveled more than fifty kilometers away from his relatives homestead.

Level five, although it was a low number, was one of many, as there were eight sections to the station. Whoever this 'Doctor' person was, he had extensive knowledge of how technology and computers worked. His TARDIS materialized out of thin air, and Luke couldn't wrap his mind around how that was possible. Really, who was this guy?

And why wasn't anyone else concerned about Ben Kenobi? He said that he wouldn't be gone more than an hour. They'd wasted half that time planning a rescue for the princess of Aleraan. Now they were all loaded into an elevator, about ready to see if it would work.

Luke's mind was fighting to stay focused on the matter at hand, but he couldn't help himself, Amy's bright hair was distracting. Her futures were even more attractive than those of the princess. Could there really be so many hot girls in this galaxy? On Tatooine they were all covered in dirt and only cared about making their mates food and babies.

Amy was an adventure traveler. As they journeyed deeper and deeper into the space station, the two talked over their uniform speakers. She didn't go into many details, but she'd met a lot of alien's and alluded to the fact that the Doctor was one himself.

"Keep the chatter down, will ya?" Han was becoming gruff as they neared their destination.

Luke turned his head around to look at him, it was hard to tell each other apart now that the four of them were clad in the storm trooper uniforms. He breathed heavily, the oxygen was well circulated and ventilated out of the suit. The visor darkened everything, it was hard to see straight and even harder to see out of the corner of his eye. The whole suit was formfitting and was difficult to walk around in.

"This is it, level five."

The voice came from his right, it was the Doctor. The man had a lot of self-confidence even though he seemed to be out of place here. In a way, he reminded Luke of Ben Kenobi. Did he know something the rest of them didn't? Could he be force sensitive?

"Alright, gang. Oh, that's cool. I like having a gang. Anyway, I'll handle this. No worries. I've got just the thing."

No one had time to stop him as the elevator doors opened smoothly and they saw a dozen storm troopers standing around the room. An officer in a black uniform, made of fabric, not armor, approached them.

"Where are you taking this…thing?"

Chewbacca growled deep in his throat, but that did not threaten the scowling man in the least.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor, as you'll see here," Luke saw him take a pad of paper from a hidden pocket and present it to the surly man. "We have very strict and urgent orders to transport this wookiee to a detention cell."

"Hmm, I see. It also says that all personnel must vacate detention level five."

"Yes, sir, and if you would be so kind as to leave immediately, I'd be most thankful."

Luke was glad that no one could see the expression on his face. His mouth was hanging open as all of the troopers and guards stopped what they were doing, at the signal from their superior, they took the elevator they'd just exited, and left.

"That was easy."

"Not so fast," Han stopped him as he was about to take his helmet off. "Don't want anyone to know what's going on down here."

He pulled out his gun and started blasting away at all of the security cameras, energy gates, and alarms. The Doctor took out some kind of weapon, but Amy quickly had him put it away again. She said something about not wanting the whole space ship to know that they were there.

Not a single one of Han's shots missed his intended targets. Luke was impressed at the speed in which he eliminated that problem. Just then, another one came from the sound of an alarm at a computer console.

Han pulled off his helmet and shook his hair about. Then leaned over and activated the beeping communications channel. The rest followed his lead in taking off their helmets.

"What's going on there? What's happened?" An urgent and terse voice came through.

"Luke," The Doctor called out to where he was standing beside Han. "Take a look at this computer and tell me if you can figure out where the princess is at."

He looked over at the monitor and pointed a finger at the screen.

"Right here, she's at Cell 2187."

They wasted no time running down the corridor, checking off numbers as they went. The Doctor was ahead of him and opened a door.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor." He got down on a knee and extended his arm in a silly bow.

From a short distance he could hear the female reply.

"The Doctor? What's that, is it your name?"

"Well, it's a bit complicated…"

"We don't have time for this, Doctor" Luke pushed past him and entered the small cell to see the princess sit up, curiously eying both of them. "Hi, I'm Luke Skywalker, I'm here to rescue you."

"Who _are_ you?"

Amy appeared in between them now, frowning at the pristine princess.

"We're trying to rescue you, now if you don't mind, we've got to get moving. Han just ticked off some bloody storm trooper and they're sending a special unit to inspect. Come on now, let's go."

"Why should I trust any of you?"

"We're here with Obi-Wan Kenobi and we have your droids." Luke explained.

"Kenobi! Why didn't you say so?"

The princess sprang to her feet and was out the door in a second.

The Doctor, Amy, Luke and princess Leia were halfway down the corridor when an explosion came from the elevator. Smoke billowed forth from the main entrance and a light blinded the Doctor for a couple seconds. Han and Chewie came sprinting towards them.

"We have company!" He declared, stating the obvious.

"What are you doing?" Leia asked him, pointing in the direction he came from. "You need to blast whatever comes through that door, it's our only escape route!"

"Excuse me, would you prefer the protection of your detention cell?" He retorted. "Besides, I already took a few shots at them. They sure aren't any storm troopers I've ever seen. Got big metal bodies with these weird doomed heads, and a laser arm. I couldn't blast through their armor."

"Sounds like friends of ours."

Amy was joking, but the Doctor understood what that description meant as well. He peered down the corridor, trying to see through all the smoke as laser fire lit up all around him. They backed against the walls for protection. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver, he'd been itching to use it all day. Then he pointed it at whatever was shooting at him, hoping their aim wasn't spot on. He liked his left arm and wanted to keep for now.

Three seconds later he glanced down at his sonic. Then banged it against the wall like a nineties kid with a tape cassette and tried again. The results were the same. Those were no storm troopers, they were daleks.

"Amy, you know I don't like it when you're right."

"What?" She had to shout to make herself heard over the blaster fire.

"Daleks, Amy! We've got to find a way out of here!"

The situation was desperate. They needed to escape the corridor before the dakels began to advance on them.

"Didn't you have a plan for getting us out of here?" The Princess quipped. He turned to look at her disapproving glare. "This is some rescue!"

"Those two are the brains of this operation, sister!" Han pointed to Luke and the Doctor.

The Doctor was dumbfounded, he hadn't expected this turn of events, and Luke just shrugged his shoulders, embarrassed. Before he could say anything, Leia grabbed the blaster out of Luke's hand. She pointed at a grate nearby and fired.

Han, who paused from his constant stream of blaster fire, looked back at her.

"What do you think you're doing?" He yelled.

"Someone has to save our skins! All of you, get into the garbage chute!"

They all stared at her in amazement as she walked across the corridor. She shot the gun at the daleks a few times, tossed the gun back to Luke, and dropped into the chute feet first.

Chewbacca growled loudly, the Doctor guessed that he was not happy.

"Nah, don't tear her arms off yet, I'm not sure if she's insane or brilliant. Until I figure out whether or not I'm going to kill her, follow her." Chewie let out a moan, heisting. "I don't care what you smell, you big furry oaf, get in there. Now!"

Reluctantly, the wookiee followed his orders and disappeared down the chute. Han followed right after him, his shout resonating as he descended.

"Well, come on then, Pond." The Doctor took her hand to steady herself. He was about to follow her, but then a dumb idea entered his mind and he turned toward the daleks. "Hey, now you just stop that shooting for a moment. Stop!"

Without thinking about it, he adjusted his bowtie as he walked back down the corridor, through the smoke and the smell of burning metal. He came within ten feet of the nearest of a dozen daleks.

"Doctor," The one before him spoke. "You are very foolish to come here. You will be destroyed."

"Let's just put a pin in that idea for the moment. I want to know how exactly you came to be here. This galaxy is not plottable on any known map. I've never even been here myself. Why are you here?"

"That is not for you to know. If you remain here, you _will_ be exterminated."

The daleks lifted their laser arms and pointed them at him. He didn't favor the idea of running, but he was at a loss to think of a better plan.

"I'm not done with you." He promised.

The first shots whizzed past him as he slid down the chute and straight into a great, stinking pile of garbage. Thankfully the lights were dim enough that he couldn't tell what he'd landed in. Slimy muck that had been sitting there for who knows how long had created a smell that he couldn't distinguish nor one that he'd soon forget.

"Really great idea princess," Han was ranting. "Anything else you'd like to help us with?"

"It could be worse." He and the princess said together.

Their situation wasn't that bad. Certainly they were better off here then back with the daleks. Although he had to admit, daleks had never smelled this bad. They never made him step through a murky, foot deep swamp either. The Doctor planned to get shots after this event.

"Everyone stay back," Han warned, he pointed his blaster at the emergency exit door.

"No, wait!"

Han had already pulled the trigger. The Doctor tripped over a pole trying to get to Amy, he fell face first into the watery filth, taking her with him. His head came out a second later to see the laser bouncing off the walls with a "ping" and "bong." It hit the slim soon after, leaving everyone unscathed.

"Oi! Why don't you leave the thinking to someone else for a change!" The Doctor shouted, rising to his feet. He pushed his hair out of his eyes, looking sternly at Solo. "Get out of my way."

He had to push the stubborn mad out of his way with his arm. His sonic screwdriver looked undamaged from his plunge in the swamp. Without a word, he used it on the door and to his great pleasure, it slid open.

"Come on, let's get moving." He called, stepping over the barrier that kept the filth at bay. Amy was right behind him, followed closely by Princess Leia.

Han was on his way when the Doctor saw some kind of water snake wrap around Luke Skywalker's ankle. He slipped and fell under the water.

"Luke!" The Doctor yelled, taking a step forward to help.

"Stay there," Han told him. "I'm going to help him."

He watched as Han splashed over to where he'd last seen Luke, waving around his hand, trying to make contact with him.

"Kid, kid, where are ya?" He called out.

The water become still for one deathly frightening moment. Then Luke appeared, his hands grasping around his neck where the snake was choking him.

"Blast it!" Luke rasped.

"What? I can barely see it, I can't shoot it!" Han objected.

Luke fell against a pile of garbage, struggling to stay upright and breathing. Han shot a few times, being careful not to harm Luke. On the fifth shot, the laser hit the snake and it rapidly unraveled and disappeared. The Doctor impatiently watched as the two stumbled over to him. He helped them out of the garbage room and shut the door.

The girls had stumbled upon a cleaning closet and tossed each of them a towel to dry off with. There was nothing they could do about the smell quite yet, they had to take off the uniforms as they were now full of muck and impossible to move around properly in.

"I could think of a dozen ways that situation could have been worse." The Doctor said, bent over and shaking her head in a towel. "For instance, it would've been a laugh if the walls had started closing in on us."

"No, it wouldn't." Amy said matter of factly.

"Okay, so here's the new plan. Amy and I need to find out what these daleks are doing here and the rest of you need to find Kenobi and get away from here just as quickly as you can." The Doctor told them.

"Listen," Princess Leia looked angry again. "I don't know where you all came from, or just what you're trying to accomplish, but I for one don't take orders from any of you. From now on, you all listen to me!"

"I apologize, I don't believe we've been properly introduced." The Doctor bowed his head and extended his hand. "I'm the Doctor."

"Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan. Or at least I was, until this space station blew up my planet."

"Pleased to meet your…the what?" His brows furrowed. How could a ship possibly blow up an entire planet? "That's not possible." He said simply.

"Doctor, I wish that it was indeed not possible. Nevertheless, I saw it with my own eyes. The Death Star is fully functional. They are going to find the rebel base and blast the entire planet into oblivion. Eliminating any hope we had for restoring peace to the galaxy."

"Who precisely are the rebels? What are you fighting against?"

"Hey, I ain't got time for pleasantries." Han butt in. "Can we just get moving?"

They walked down the hallways, looking for another usable elevator to get back to the hanger where the Mellenium Falcon was sitting. Once the others were safely aboard, the Doctor intended to get Amy away from this dangerous place. Daleks or no daleks, this was not a safe place to be. A space ship that could blow up a whole planet? A small part of him wanted to see how that would work, but the larger, sensible part wanted to get safely onto his TARDIS and back to a world that made sense.


	4. Chapter 3

On the way to the elevator, Luke Skywalker tried walking next to Amy, he found her to be serious yet smart. She wasn't nearly as fussy as the Doctor or this snobby Princess.

"Would somebody get this walking carpet out of my way?" She quipped.

He sighed, catching Han's eye. Somehow they would all just have to bear with her for the time being.

"The Princess had better be rich." Han mumbled, he obviously expected some sort of reward for rescuing her. Luke hadn't even thought of that. He was caught in the middle of two, possibly three different worlds. He wasn't on Tatooine anymore.

Remembering his comlink, he picked it up and commed his droids.

"Threepio, Threepio, come in." He waited a moment before getting a response.

"Hello, sir, we've been having quite a few problems on our end."

"Are you and Artoo safe? What happened?"

"We may have accidently sent the storm troopers your way." His droid voice was informative rather then apologetic. "They tried to detain us, but they were not very smart. Artoo and I are a safe distance away now, near the main hanger."

"Okay, great. We're on our way. How many troopers do you see?"

"At least two dozen, sir."

"Between the four of us, that shouldn't be a problem." Said Han.

They all packed back into the elevator, fitting inside a lot easier now that they all weren't in their storm trooper uniforms. For a few minutes they endured the awkward silence of standing in such close proximity. Luke looked over and smiled shyly at Amy.

"O-kay." She murmured, making Luke turn his face away and blush.

Everyone disembarked quickly, eager to get off this death ship. Nearby there was a window looking out at the hanger, Luke ran over to it and looked down.

"Threepio, do you copy? Where are you?"

"I'm not sure, sir, we are by the hanger, looking at the Mellenium Falcon now."

"Hmm," Luke thought for a moment. "You must be right below us, I can't see you. Stay there, we'll come get you."

"Hey kid," Han called out. "Do you reckin' the old man was able to take the shields down?"

He hadn't even thought of that. Han calling the Jedi Master an 'old man' put a scowl on his face. Ben was wise and had a lot to teach him yet about the force. He deserved some respect. Nearly drowning by some kind of snake had really distracted him. Now he wondered where Ben was.

"I don't know. We should probably find him."

"No way," Han was shaking his head. "We don't have time for _another_ rescue mission."

"Amy and I will find him." The Doctor offered.

"Actually, I'd like to stay with this lot."

Luke hoped that no one else noticed the smile that spread across his face momentarily. He pretended to rub his nose, when in fact, he was wiping away his goofy grin.

"I'll accompany you, Doctor." The Princess went to stand next to him.

"If we can get off this ship, we sure ain't waiting for no princess." Han put in morosely.

"Amy…"

"No, I'm going to help them, now move it." She batted her long eyelashes at him. "Like you could ever lose me."

"Fine." The Doctor replied through his teeth.

He watched as the Doctor took hold of Leia's hand and they made off around the corner.

Amy came over to where he was standing and looked at the ship down below in the bay.

"You came in that thing?" Amy questioned them. "I know that a phone booth doesn't look like a ship either, but _that_ looks like it was assembled in a junkyard."

_Phone booth?_ Luke's eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

Han scowled and told them to follow him. They took the opposite route the others had, in an attempt to find the elevator that would deliver them to the floor below. They didn't get far when they ran straight into a squad of troopers. Luke stepped back, taking Amy with him, but Han continued to barrel into them.

"Get back to the ship!" He shouted, chasing down the troopers, yelling like the crazy man he just might be.

"Does he normally act like this?" Amy asked calmly.

"I haven't known him long enough…but I'd assume so."

They ran in the opposite direction, not trying to hide the sounds of their thumping footsteps. In reality, Luke had no idea if they were heading in the right direction; he just wanted to avoid another run in with the storm troopers. In their haste, they nearly fell straight over a retracted catwalk. Luke grabbed onto the back of Amy's shirt to help them both stay balanced and attempted to back up a bit.

"I think we're lost." Amy pointed out, looking over the edge to see how far down the chasm plunged. "Gee, the Doctor's adventures just keep getting more exciting."

Blaster fire hit the wall above them, sending sparks raining down on their heads. They turned to see no storm troopers, but three daleks strolling their way.

"Quick, close the door!"

Luke was frantically pushing buttons on the control panel. Not having a clue what he was doing. Finally, just as the daleks were closing in on them, one button worked and the door slid down, blocking the menacing view from their sight. He wouldn't know how to lock the door, but he was sure the daleks could find a way around them. So he pointed his blaster at the panel and shot it. A burst of light filled his vision for half a second and then looked down to see the unit damaged beyond repair.

"Look, we just need to cross this pit, the doorway is open over there." Amy pointed across the way, sure enough, he could see straight down an empty corridor. "Go on, find the controls, we don't have time to waste!"

"Um," Luke looked back at the smoldering control panel. "I think I just blasted them."

"What?! That was our only way! Seriously Rory, how could you seriously be so dumb?" He could've sworn that her voice squeaked a bit. Then she corrected herself, "Not Rory, I mean Luke. Shesh, just get us out of here!"

He looked all around him, trying fruitlessly to find something, anything that would help them out. Looking to his utility belt he found his answer, a grappling hook!

"Luke, look!" He saw by his feet that the door had risen three inches.

Blaster fire rang out from overhead, storm troopers were two levels up, standing in a doorway of another retracted catwalk.

"Here, take this." Luke handed Amy his blaster. "Do you know how to use one?"

"Oh, shut up." She grabbed the blaster, turned around, aimed and hit one of the storm troopers, sending him over the ledge.

As he concentrated on pulling the wire loose from his belt, he had no doubts that Amy had his back covered as he tried to blend into the wall. He heard the door rising another few inches and knew they were running out of time. Amy continued to fire, he didn't look up, trusting in her fierce aim.

When he was finished preparing, he looked over to Amy, who nodded. He stepped forward, trying to believe he was more confident than he felt. With the grappling hook dangling a good eight inches, he swung it around, gaining momentum for a few seconds and then hurling it into the air. The wire soared through the air at an angle and wrapped itself around the beam above. Luke let out an inward sigh of relief.

Amy put her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Good luck, don't screw up."

He felt the place where she had kissed him get warm. A smile spread across his face and he pushed off from the ledge. Sailing smoothly across the chasm and over to the other side of the bridge. They both tumbled to the ground, not wanting to be dragged back the opposite way. Amy got to her feet with poise, and Luke struggled to do the same. He quickly dethatched the cord as blaster fire opened up on them.

Turning, Luke could see that the daleks had successfully opened the door and were about to destroy them. Amy shot back at them, and Luke was bewildered to find that the lasers had no effect on the droids armor whatsoever. With a few more shots just for good measure, he pressed a button on a panel that was in the wall, the door before him slide down. Luke and Amy ran around the corner.

The Doctor and Princess Leia traversed the bowels of the Death Star, searching for one of the seven tractor beam generators. They had already found two, and there was no sign of Ben Kenobi at either one. However, the Doctor took it upon himself to make sure that each one was disabled before moving on. As they reached another one, a sound caught his ears, not one of blaster fire, but of metal rods hitting each other.

He peered suspiciously around the corner. An older man with a grey beard was deep in concentration, holding a blue glowing sword of some kind. The other (if you could even call him a man), was covered head to toe in a black armored suit, and was breathing heavily. He attacked with a red sword. The Doctor backed away slowly, taking the princess with him.

"Princess Leia, can you tell me what this Ben Kenobi may look like?" He asked imploringly.

"I've actually never met the man personally. He was once a great Jedi Master and a General in the Clone Wars."

"What's a Jedi?"

"That's a bit hard to explain in our current circumstances. I can tell you that they use lightsabers for defense."

"Red ones?"

"No, only the dark side uses red crystals to create their weapons. A Jedi would typically have a green or blue saber. Why?"

He carefully went back to survey the situation. It looked like the two opponents were at a stalemate.

"Your powers have become weak, Obi-Wan." The dark one spoke in a deep voice. "I am the Master now, and you shall not live another day."

"What's going on?"

The Princesses whisper brought him back to his senses. He turned around to find the young girl trying to sneak a peek at the battle going on. He pulled her back with some force.

"No, you can't look. There's nothing we can do but wait."

"Excuse me?"

Typical teenage attitude. Not matter what the galaxy or planet, they were all the same.

"Quiet! Now, you should know that there are some things that you cannot stop from happening. This is one of them." Not to mention that this was a fixed point in time, one that he could not interfere with.

"No!" They heard a male voice scream.

The Doctor bolted around the corner to see large doors close out the view of the Mellenium Falcon, Luke Skywalker was standing there, blasting troopers. Then he just saw the tall, dark man. A brown robe and the Jedi's disabled tool lay on the ground. He took a few steps forward, bent over and picked it up to study the curious object, well aware of the danger standing before him.

"What is this thing? Some sort of weapon?" He assumed so and didn't dare press any of the buttons. If he did, he might use it.

"What are you doing on my ship, Doctor?"

This question filled his ears, and he looked into the visor of the man's helmet. He didn't recognize this person in the least. He would have remembered.

"Do you know me? Have we met before?"

"No, but I have heard much about you." The man had to make pauses for his raspy breathing. "It was not wise to come here, Doctor. The Emperor will be most pleased when I present you to him."

"I don't typically go anywhere with strangers. Tell me, who are you?"

"I am Darth Vader, dark lord of the Sith."

From what Leia had told him briefly, if he was to believe her, the sith were the bad guys.

"Who is your Emperor and why would you possibly want me? I'm just a crazy old man."

Before Darth Vader could answer him, a blaster shot hit his foe in the shoulder. He saw Leia there, holding the blaster and ready to fire again. Vader ignited his saber and faced her, but before he could move, the Doctor had his sonic screwdriver out and pointed it at his weapon. To his pleasant surprise, it turned off, the laser beam vanishing.

"That's rather neat." He mumbled to himself.

Vader turned toward him and the Doctor guessed that he wasn't pleased. The saber flashed toward him and he just barely ducked out of the way, then turned around and used his sonic to turn it off again. For a few long seconds he could hear Darth Vader's deep, raspy breathing. Neither one of them moved.

The gloved hands thumbed on the saber and the Doctor pressed the power button on his screwdriver. Three times they repeated this.

"I can do this all day." The Doctor told him, hopping he was ready to back down.

Vader clipped the hilt of his lightsaber to a place for it on his belt. He pressed a button on his left arm before folding them. Without a word, he was waiting for something to happen.

"Ya know, Amy, I mean Leia, I think it's time we leave."

He grabbed Leia's hand, even though she was still holding the blaster in her other and glaring at Vader. He tugged her along. They didn't get far before they ran into a hall full of black daleks.

"What are they?" Leia asked in shock as they turned around and ran in the opposite direction.

That was a loaded question; the Doctor gave her the shortest answer he could think of under the circumstances.

"Not friendly."

But further down that way there were even more daleks coming after them.

"Oh, will this day ever end?"

He was getting mighty tired of running for his life and hiding on a massively destructive space station. True, it wouldn't be the worst thing in the universe if he died, he could always regenerate. But his companion couldn't, the princess too.

Leia was attempting to blast the daleks that they were trying to get away from. Although she was a good shot, nothing was getthing through their armor.

"Can't go through them," He muttered to himself, trying to sort this out before the daleks opened fire themselves. "No way to the left or the right. Can't go down or up. No secret doorways. Alright, I know what we need to do."

"You're not very smart are you?" Leia quipped. "Never attempt to rescue someone again, you're terrible at it. Now what's the plan?"

"I have none. We're going to surrender and hope they don't shoot you."

"Me? What about you?"

They stood at the cross sections, daleks were coming from each of the four halls, quickly closing in on them.

"Yes, I'm valuable. Though I can't imagine why. And they were planning to kill you anyway, so they have no reason not too."

"Do you realize that's the opposite of reassuring." Now she was looking at him with the first hint of concern. "Help me Doctor, you're my only hope."


End file.
